Back to ranger school
by Pachirisu-lyn
Summary: Thanks to a new rule the union made. Summer and Ben transfered to Almia again to re-attend the ranger school. Will this change their friendship? Yes, yes it will. IN THE MIDST OF RE-WRITING!
1. new mission

**Ben: so…?**

**Summer: T-this is…**

**Me: My second fict! Back to ranger school!**

**Kellyn: remind me how you got us involve in Summer x Ben fict**

**Me: I wanted to. Now stop being so against my idea.**

**Solana: Remind ME how are WE going to go to the ranger school when we're already a full-fledge ranger.**

**Lunick: and me and Solana never got to the ranger school before!**

**Me: 1. Just read will ya? And 2. Which is exactly the reason why.**

**Keith: I don't want to go to Kincaid's class!**

**Me: I do not own pokemon! Now stop questioning me already!**

Ben's POV

"I'm gonna kill whoever suggested this MISSION" I sighed as Summer muttered some.. umm… curses and complains ever since last night when an "Emergency mission" came to Oblivia for us. We had to leave first thing in the morning thanks to that "Emergency mission" to Almia.

"Ah, Ms. Minami and Mr. Natsuya. Nice to see both of you again." Professor Hastings greets us as we got in the Union.

"Good morning, professor" I greeted politely, while Summer…

"Mornin' Prof. Now who's the one who suggested this stupid 'mission' and where is he?" She said in an irritating voice. Summer's mad. Not good.

"That's enough, Minami. We've had enough complains for 24 hours." Chairperson Erma came with a worn-out voice.

"24 hours?" I asked the Professor.

"Yes, actually about 12 hours ago…"

12 hours earlier….

"No" Keith said.

"No" Kellyn joined.

"NO! Professor! You can't do this to us!" Kate shouted.

"Now, that's enough Kate. The union's decision is final. All of you will enroll to the ranger school once again" Chairperson Erma explained. "The other rangers from other regions with bad scores and barely made it are also going to do the same. You are no exception."

"Fine, my scores were one of the worst, but I passed with an A for capturing! And…" Keith complained.

"And an F for theory" Professor Hastings finished. Keith groaned and pouted like a child.

"I understand for Keith. But I have an A+ for the capturing and an A for history. I nearly broke the school record if it weren't for Isaac." Kellyn tried to complain.

"Me too! My grades aren't bad. I nearly got all As back then especially for capturing and mechanic" Kate joined in the fight.

"True. Your grades are one of the best scores we ever had." Kate and Kellyn felt relieved for ONLY A SECOND.

"But you got suspended almost every day, which cause you going back to the ranger school" and a second later, they lost miserably.

"BUT…!" again, all three of them tried to fight.

"Now, it's only for a semester. If both your grades and behavior are better. Then, you're free to go. But, if you don't, you'll repeat another semester." Chairperson Erma explained in hope they would give up.

"AND… I've already spoke to some base leaders and they've agreed that you will study in day, and work in the afternoon. You're free to rest in either the dorm or here." Professor Hastings quickly followed behind before the three could say a word.

Finding no hope of escaping, they gave up.

Flashback ends…

"And, that's how it is" Professor Hastings ended the story with that. I understand how the trio top rangers felt while Summer is still not accepting the fact that no matter what, the union won't change their mind. She just huffed and pouted.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, we also received some- a lot of complains from several rangers, and only about 10% obeyed without any arguing." Chairperson Erma replied. Well, there's still one more.

"But, my score aren't bad, and so is Ben!" She shouted. She's protecting me? cool!

"Pranks? Detention? I believe you did that every week." Prof replied. Summer groan and pouted in annoyance. I sighed. We pulled about 2-3 pranks on Kincaid every week back then. It's to cure our boredom. Kincaid's teachings are so boring.

"Fine. You win." Summer gave up! That's rare.

"Good you'll start tomorrow." I can sense both Professor and Chairperson Erma are relieved.

Great, so me and Sum are going back to the ranger school tomorrow. Just great.

**Summer: that's it?**

**Me: for chapter 1, yes.**

**Ben: so, how long do you think this story would be?**

**Me: it shouldn't be long. Well, not as long as "A promise of ten years"**

**Kate: Lyn! You've got an email from.. uh… Michelle Prisilia. Who's that?**

**Rythmi: Kate's really your secretary?**

**Me: ignoring Rythmi, mi-chan's my friend. Best friend. What did she say?**

**Kate: uhh…**

**Rythmi: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

**Kate: umm.. Lyn? I think I'll tell you later.**

**Me: Wait. What? Why?**

**Kate: some reasons. Bye *Run***

**Me: Kate Hey! *Chase after Kate***

**Kate: guys, cover up for me. I need to talk, and Lyn mustn't know! *Shouts***

**All except me and Kate: Got it! *prevents me from reaching her***

**Me: guys! What's this all about?**

**Kate: Sorry Lyn! REVIEWS!**


	2. first day

**Me: *burst into the room* anyone seen Isaac?**

**All but me: aaaakkhh!**

**Me: what?**

**Lunick: no, we haven't seen you in a while, so…**

**Kate: what took you so lng?**

**Me: 2 words: Mid-test. Forget that! Has anyone seen Isaac?**

**Summer: nope.**

**Ben: nu-uh.**

**Keith: don't look at me.**

**Kellyn: Haven't seen him since morning.**

**Kate: *raises hand* I think I saw Ryth dragging him from Altru tower this morning.**

**Me: Any clues?**

**Kate: *shrugs* haven't seen the two since then.**

**Me: Great. Just great. Fine. To spend some time…**

**Me: *smirks at two of Oblivia's rangers* let's add a chapter to "back to ranger school" shall we?**

**Ben and Summer: NOOOOO! **

**Me: why not? I haven't done anything bad have i?**

**Summer: sending us back to school is bad enough!**

**Me: whatever. Let's vote. Who's in?**

**Solana: I'm in!**

**Kelsea: count me in!**

**Keith: same here!**

**Me: sorry all of us vs 2. We win!**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Kelsea, Chelsea, Jerry, Maria: Pachirisu-lyn will never own Pokemon!**

**Me: Thank you.**

"_Good. You'll start tomorrow." _

Summer let out a small growl as she recalls Chairperson Erma's words yesterday. She added some curses for her growl as both her Staraptor and Ben rolled their eyes. What a great way to start a new school day. Summer's curse.

Ben yawned. He's tired of Summer's childish behavior of cursing at something she doesn't want for more than 24 hours. He remembered the last time she went this far. Nema. She made a huge explosion from her… little experiment.

Summer and Ben are currently on their way to the ranger school ONLY THE TWO OF THEM. Where are the others you ask? Well, Almia's famous trio top ranger left 1 hour before them since both Kate and Kellyn wanted this to end quickly. They did have problems with Keith though. And the rest followed behind 20 minutes later.

To tell the truth, both Summer and Ben are already late. They should've left 40 minutes ago with the others (excluding Kate, Kellyn, and Keith) if it wasn't because of Summer's stubbornness.

Even Ben felt awkward being the mature one instead of Summer. Usually, it was Summer who had trouble getting him out of his bed. Now, it's the opposite.

"I swear Professor, when I get my hands on you, you're so…" Summer continued to curse. Ben and the Staraptors yawned again as Summer's curse continued through their journey.

They finally arrived at the ranger school. Summer was still cursing and muttering. Ben was about to get off his Staraptor when a shout could be heard, "DUCK!".Ben turned to the source, and…

BAM!

A soccer ball hit his face as he fell out of his Staraptor. Ben's eyes were twirling and starlys circle-ing his head were visible in his eyes. Summer gasped and ran to Ben making sure he's okay but felt like laughing when she saw him.

"ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies (okay, I don't how to write that nursery rhyme. It just popped out of my head as I was typing this)…" Ben sang unconsciously as he twirls his finger around. Summer burst laughing.

"Whoa, sorry man. Didn't see you there." The guy who shouted "Duck" approach them apologizing as he grabbed his ball.

"Cool! You're one of the rangers that were transferred back again right? I thought they have all gathered in the Ascension square. Which is why today is a free-time for us…"He paused, "till the first hour passes. But still, I appreciate it. Really, thanks." He finished.

"Is that an apology?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" the boy answered as he extended his hand, "I'm Jerry. I'm from Miss April's class. A soon-to-beat-you-in-capturing ranger!" He exclaimed. Summer laughed. Ben, who is starting to feel a little annoyed, shook his hand.

"Hey Jerry! Just how long does it takes to pick a ball?" a girl shouted. Summer and Ben turned. A brunette girl ran shouting at them. Him, to be exact. One thing that the rangers had on mind when they saw her, "Kellyn". She has the same hair and eye color as Kellyn's.

"A ranger? I thought they have all gathered," she said.

"No, Kelsea." A blonde haired came, "They're top rangers."

"Oh yeah. Hey, do you know anyone named Kellyn?" The brunette they called Kelsea asked. Summer and Ben nodded.

"In case you find me look like him, yeah, we're siblings." She explained. Well, that explains why they had Kellyn on their mind when they saw her.

"Mind if I interfere?" another brunette came to the scene. She reminds them of Kate somehow, "Miss Minami, Mr Natsuya, I believe your presence is expected by everyone. If you would please proceed to the Ascension square," she announced. Summer blinked at her formalities, but nodded.

"You know them Chels?" the blonde haired asked.

"No, I heard the teachers were discussing about two top rangers who haven't arrived yet." The girl known as Chelsea answered calmly. Ben awkwardly laughed at her answer.

On cue, the bell rang signaling them 'break time's' over and an announcement was made from the speakers by Principal Lamont, "All students please go back to your classroom and sit still. The teachers will be there in a few minutes. Mr Natsya and Ms Minami…" a sigh could be heard, "Please proceed to Ms April's class, I believe you still remember where the class is located. Thank you."

The speaker went dead but about 3 seconds later was turned on again by Ms April's voice, "and I wish to see you both after school as well if you'd please." She announced. Laughter filled the school as Ms April finished her announcement. Ben hung his head. 'Detention on the first day. Perfect.' He thought while Summer resumed her cursing.

The speaker was turned on again after a 5 seconds interval, "Students…" Ms April gave everyone her warning tone. The school's laughter immediately disappeared without a trace and every student went inside their class.

"Cool! We're in the same class!" that Jerry guy exclaimed. Ben just nodded in response and Summer puffed her cheeks and gave him a "hmph".

"Well, you don't want to be late! Come on!" Maria exclaimed and run towards the school.

"Let's go!" Kelsea joined in and started to run really fast. "Race you to the class!" she shouted.

"Wait up!" Jerry shouted and went after them. "Oh, by the way, you're in the race too!" he shouted as he gave them a quick glance.

Chelsea, Ben, and Summer stare at them as they ran. "We're running too?" Ben finally asked. Chelsea nodded.

"You might want to hurry up a bit too!" she added, Ben and Summer nodded. Looks like they're in whether they want it or not.

"You're not in?" Summer asked. Chelsea shook her head, "I'm in, but they want to me to start running after 5, 4, 3, 2..1. bye" She said as she tied her shoe lace and start running in full speed. So fast that both Summer and Ben were shocked at her speed.

Chelsea suddenly stopped as if she remembered to tell them something, "Oh, by the way, the loser has a price to pay!" she shouted and resumed her running. Ben and Summer panicked and start running after her.

5 minutes later… (Summer's POV)

After a good 5 minutes running, finally! There's the school! I glanced my left and right. Gah! I'm in the last place!

"_oh, by the way, the loser has a price to pay!"_

Chelsea's voice echoed my mind. No, no, no. I don't want to pay a price of any kind. I gulped. I glanced at Ben who's 1 meter in front of me looking as exhausted as ever.

"Sorry Ben" I mumbled before I ran past him and finally reached the school. Jerry, Kelsea, and the others are already there. Which means…

I glanced at my back. "Ben's the loser" I said. Ben knelt down, panting. I turned my attention to Jerry who was laughing like crazy. He's tired. Probably more tired than Ben.

"So, you arrived the second last, which means, ummm…. What're your names again?" Jerry announced and asked at the same time. I truly felt like laughing.

"The boy's Benjamin Natsuya, and the girl is Summer Minami." Chelsea answered. This girl knows everything!

"Right! So, Ben's the loser!" he announced.

"So, what should we make the loser do?" Kelsea grinned as if she had tons of ideas what she would do to him.

"Children! Do you mind?" thankfully, Ms April butted in the conversation telling us to get in.

I could almost hear Ben just muttered some thanking words like, "thank you Arceus. I'm safe!" and, "Arceus, Mewtwo, Mew, Dialga, Ho-Oh, etc thank you…!" and stuff as his depressed face as if he's facing the end of the world tuned back into a grateful smile. That's Ben alright.

Hmm… I'm curious. Who won?

"Hey, Kelsea," I whispered to Kelsea's ears.

"Yeah?" Kelsea replied.

"Who won the first place?" I asked. Kelsea sighed.

"Chelsea did. AGAIN!" she answered in a depressed tone. Chelsea?! They went off earlier but Chelsea still got first place? No way! That girl's fast. No wonder she said they want her to start running a little while after they left…

"HOW?" I asked in a surprised yet low tone.

"She's as fast as lightning! She always won!" Kelsea whispered back.

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by Ms April's 'fake cough'. Before we know it, we're already in the class room.

There, the other rangers have all lined up in front of the white/black board. I'm in the same class as Kate! To be exact, the only ones in my class are Kate, Kellyn, Keith, and a guy who I didn't recognize with brown hair and modeled as if he got into an explosion or something. I could've sworn I saw Kelsea covering her mouth trying her best not to laugh as she saw her big brother in the line. I and Ben joined the line while Kelsea and the others sat down In the empty seats in the corner left.

The class's table arrangement was a little weird, in my opinion. There're 3 rows with 6 tables for each row. The first row, where Chelsea and the guys are, arranged two tables stick together dividing into 3 parts. The 2nd was the same as the front, while the third, has 3 tables stick together. Which means, it's divided into two parts.

The empty seats are the two seats in the 2nd row in the back of Kelsea and Chelsea, and the three tables in the 3rd row in the corner right. Suddenly, I felt something, or someone tapping my shoulder while I was observing the class.

What took you so long?" Kate whispered to my ear as I stood next to her.

"Mr Natsuya and Ms Minami, I wish to see you both after class," Keith, who stood between Kellyn and the other guy whom I don't recognize, started to copy Ms April's tone when she called me and Ben for detention in order to tease me, in a very low tone of course, I wish he hadn't though. So Ms April could kick his butt for me. Kate kicked his leg as his punishment. Yay! Kate's on my side!

"Would you two cut it out?" Kellyn, who was standing next to Kate, was getting irritated. He turned red of embarrassment as soon as he saw Kelsea smirking at him. Even if Kate's in the middle, I could hear his groaning and cursing. Don't worry Kelly, I know exactly how that feels.

"No swearing, Kellyn," Kate whispered scolding him. "And shut up Keith" I really feel bad for Kate. She has two boys to take care of. But I felt even worse for Ms April. She scolds the whole class including me which made that "feeling bad" phrase no longer in my mind.

"Now, I need you rangers to introduce yourself, and how you got into this, is that clear?" Ms April said. Yeah, that's clear enough. I wonder if I could add a 'how do I feel about this program' to my introduction as well?

Yeah, so first of is Kellyn. Reason: same as to why he would come earlier than everyone else.

"The name's Kellyn Hajime, top ranger, partner pokemon is Pachirisu whom I left behind," yeah, we were ordered to leave our partner pokemon behind thanks to the school's rule which allow no pokemon to enter (exception for the pokemons that were originally there).

"The reason why I'm here is the same as Kate's. So if you really want to know that bad, ask her." He said. Or mumbled. Kate face palmed and Keith laughed. That's some way to introduce yourself Kel.

"Thank you, Kellyn, you may sit." Ms April said. And with that, Kellyn sat down in a chair in the back corner right as if he's trying to get away from Kelsea, who was sitting in the front left.

"Me next!" Kate raised her hand. Ms April nodded. I could've sworn Chelsea blinked when Kate raised her hand.

"I'm Katerine Hitomi. To make it short, Kate. A top ranger, with a Pachirisu as my Partner Pokemon, just like Kellyn. But mine's a female. The reason why I'm here," she sighed, "Just as Kellyn said, we were both suspended in our first day, and-

"No, you were suspended on your first day. I was suspended the next," Kellyn interrupted protecting himself. I snickered, Kate was suspended on her first day, and Kellyn had his turn the next? Are they taking turns or something?

"AS I WAS SAYING," Kate continued, "we were suspended most of the days…" Kate finished her sentence with a sigh. The class laughed. "Hey! At least I'm not Keith who got detention EVERYDAY!" Kate said trying to give a better image for herself. Ms April nodded in agreement.

"WHAT? I DID NOT!" Keith exclaimed.

"Yes you did Keith, now it's your turn. Kate, you may sit." Kate took a seat next to Kellyn leaving an empty seat on her left which I bet they reserved for Keith to sit

"fine!" Keith. The ginger head started speaking, "I'm the awesome Keith Dazzle, the famous top ranger of Almia. Between me, Kate, and Kellyn, you could say, I'm the best!" Kate and Kellyn vein popped as a tremendous murdering aura surrounds them. I laughed from the line, this is gonna be good. The whole class snickers as he continued.

"The reason to why I'm here, was because…" he put a finger on his chin. I bet the next line would be something that goes like, "Professor's in a bad mood. So he sent me here before he checked the list," or something like that. I bit my lip and cover my mouth with my hand for the next line he would say. I bet I'm going to burst LOL if I didn't do this. Or worse, I might ROFL-ed! I glanced at Ben doing the same thing.

"Professor and Chairperson Erma made a huge misunderstanding." The class and I burst laughing. Wonder what Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings's reaction would be when they hear about this.

Ms April twist Keith's ear making the class including me, Kate, and Kellyn laughed harder. Hey, maybe this isn't gonna be so bad after all!

"Thank you for your "introduction" Keith." She said a bit sarcastic in the "introduction" part. As I suspected, Keith sat in the empty seat next to Kate.

I yawned as the afro haired guy came next. I'm planning on going after Ben, which is after this guy, Ben, and finally me. i could see Kate and Kellyn knew this Afro-man well due to their reactions. Kate folded her arms and buried her face underneath it while saying an, "ugh", and Kellyn sighed and glared at Keith for some reasons. Ms April sighed. I think I just heard her saying something like, "Again?"

"I'm Crawford Cram" so his name is Crawford, "Partner Pokemon is budew, I'm an area ranger of the Vientown ranger base." He paused, "Let me tell you something," he said and from saying, he whispered, "Angering Ms April is not a good idea. Mark my words, or you might turn into- ouch!" Ms April twisted his ears. I can already tell this guy's good at making humor jokes.

"Natsuya, you're up next. Crawford, sit down" she commanded and Crawford took the seat in the second row in the corner right, in front of Kellyn. Ben stepped forward.

"I'm Benjamin Natsuya. A Top ranger from Oblivia! My partner Pokemon is an ukulele Pichu! I shared him with Summer here!" he exclaimed pointing to me. Shared him with me? Good one! What do you think Pichu is?

"You might as well say, I'm Oblivia's best ranger!" I blinked. Did he just brag about himself? He started saying some things that weren't part of the introduction Ms April wanted. More like a history of his victory. Well, he did give me some credits. No, no, no. Ben! I'm begging you not to copy Keith's bad attitude. I better stop him before this goes any further…

"And…"

"Thank you Mr Natsuya. You may sit" Ms April interrupted him before he went far. Aww… I was about to do that…

"Now, finally, Ms Minami. Would you please?" Ms April turned to me.

"Uhmm.. okay" I stood up and began to talk, "Summer Minami, Age 16, etc," I said, (a/n the etc is the introduction. I'm too lazy to write the whole thing). And so, I sat next to Ben who took a sit behind Chelsea, making me sit behind Kelsea.

"Alright students! That's for the rangers, now I want all of you to introduce yourself!" Ms April said, "Starting from… Kelsea, do you mind?"

"Sure thing! I'm Kelsea Hajime! Sister of Kellyn." She covers her mouth and giggled while all heads turned to Kellyn, "Okay, this is weird, being in the same class as my brother who was suppose to graduate earlier…!" she exclaimed half laughing. Kellyn turned bright red of embarrassment and start uttering some curses which made Kate kick him from below and Keith snickering.

"Why, thank you Kelsea." Ms April said, "Now this is one of the reasons why you should take the ranger school seriously if you want to graduate. You wouldn't want to end up like Kellyn do you?" Ms April said. I could tell that a part of her said this is a lecture, while the other part is teasing Kellyn.

"Now, Chelsea?"

"Asuna Chelsea. If there's anything wrong, please talk to me so I can tell Ms April if you're too afraid to face her." Chelsea said. Kate dramatically fell from her chair receiving quite some amount of attention.

"You're still using that name?" Kate whispered as she got back up.

"Thank you, Chelsea. Maria?"

"Kinana Maria. Just an ordinary ranger student. I'm aiming to be an operator though." The blonde girl bowed.

"Thank you. Jerry?"

"Jerry's here! The strongest ranger there is! Bla bla bla" let's just say that his words are all a brag. The class laughed. Kelsea sweat dropped along with Maria. Chelsea seemed as if she saw that coming. Keith beamed as if he found his twin. Wait, Crawford's doing the same thing. I banged my head against the table while Ben cheered. Kate and Kellyn groaned, "1 Keith is more than enough" I could hear Kate mumbled. "Two Keiths. Double trouble" Kellyn muttered those lines along with some cursing.

I could already tell that this is gonna be very eventful with three Keiths around. Let's just hope that Ben won't copy these very bad attitude of these three. I glared at Keith, Crawford and Jerry while giving Ben a worried look. The introductions over and the studying finally began.

I've already know these things since I've graduated a few months ago. I can tell this will end up quick and easy. The bell finally rang telling class it's over. I suppressed myself from squealing and stretched my arms. I glanced over at Ben who's drooling over his text book. Geez… I gave his body a little shook. Ben got up and looked at me.

"Is nap time's over?" I could burst laughing any second now at his question.

"Come on Ben, it's recess" I grab his hand and drag him up.

"Ms Minami, Mr Natsuya! Do I want to know where you're going?" Ms April stopped us.

"umm… outside?" I answered since Ben is still half-asleep. I saw Almia's trio top rangers in the door. Shoot! I gotta get outta here!

"Uhh… detention? Remember?" detention? Crap! I make a 'I remembered' look which Ms April noticed.

"good! Then stay here, and let your boyfriend resumed his napping," she said. No! I don't wanna spend my recess on this again! I was about to complain when she interrupted me before I even said a word

"Oh don't worry, I won't go easy on this boyfriend of yours. I'll add another 3 hours for him after school," argh! Wait! Did she just called this guy my… WHAT!?

"_good! Then stay here, and let your boyfriend resumed his napping" _

I turned red. She has said that before yet I didn't realized? "Miss! He's not my-"

"Friend? Kate's been going on about what a cute couple you two would make. Keith and the others supported that as well" She said giving me a smile. I hated that smile. I turned redder.

"I hate you Kate" I muttered. Kate's gonna get it. Good thing this guy's asleep. I glanced at Ben.

I saw Kelsea, and the guys waving at me. ugh, I guess it is bad after all.

**Summer and Ben: *let out a sigh of relief***

**Me: it's not that bad! I haven't done anything weird… YET!**

**Summer: I hate this…! I bet you have tons of plans for this. And I hate those.**

**Me: Hate's a big word Summy. Never use it.**

**Me: ugh, why haven't Isaac and Rythmi back from their date yet?**

**Kate: their having a good time. I can guarantee that.**

**Me: I need Isaac ASAP**

**Solana: why don't you just type them to appear?**

**Me: good idea! *type Rythmi and Isaac suddenly popped out of nowhere***

**Rythmi and Isaac: *popped out of nowhere***

**Rythmi: *blinked* why are we here?**

**Me; there you are! Isaac, let's go, I need your assistance.**

**Isaac: for?**

**Me: science homework Newton!**

**Rythmi: wait! You're gonna use him for your homework?**

**Me: don't worry Ryth. I won't do anything weird on him without your permission**

**Rythmi: umm…okay?**

**Lunick: Lyn! Hey! Before you leave, when will I appear?**

**Me: you're in the next chapter from the neighboring class! See ya!**

**Kate: hey Lyn!**

**Me: What?**

**Kate: will this be Almiashipping or Vatonnage?**

**Me: crap! *run***

**Kate: hey!**

**Me: reviews! As long as it's not about Almiashipping or Vatonnageshipping please**

**Kellyn: What's that all about?**

**Keith: why is she running?**

* * *

**a few weeks after posting this, the author re-read her work and banged her head several times to the nearest wall thanks to the fatal mistake she made that she wants to hit herself HARD**

**Me: what the hell have i done?**

**Summer: yep. that's a really huge mistake you just made.**

**Me: i... can't believe this... this.. is a complete failure.**

**Ben: Yes! so you'll delete this?**

**Me: *twitch* misty, borrow your mallet**

**Misty: what?**

**Me: *grabs the mallet before Mist even answered and hit Ben with it. HARD***

**Ben: *out cold***

**Summer: ouch. wonder what made you did that?**

**Me: aww... you're worried summie?**

**Summer: HECK NO!**

**Me: sure~**

**Ben: oww...*finally regain concious***

**Me: as for you *grabs Ben by his neck collar (if he has one)* i have responcibility here. i finish what i made. so no matter how horrible i did, if i already post it, i must finish it no matter what.**

**Ben: but you said it's failure... and let me go!**

**Me: i just need to edit it. what else? oh, by the way, thanks mist!**

**Misty: umm... yea.**

**Me: so, viewers out there, i'm very sorry about what i did (if you don't realize what i did, clue: awkward joke). i will have this thing edited in a few weeks (since i still need to edit the other story, not to mention i've got 2 one-shots in mind). once again, i'm very sorry.**


End file.
